


The Perfect Word

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels nice when Levi takes his left hand to find Eren’s right, and their fingers intertwine, fitting perfectly within each other. It feels nice, the way Levi, Levi who is normally so harsh and cold, is gentle and warm when he is alone with Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Word

Soft lips collide and every part of Eren’s body heats up at the sensation. Levi’s hands are in his hair and he likes the way it feels. Eren’s fingers trace along the sides of Levi’s hips, and the two bodies are as close as they can possibly be.

Eren has Levi pressed up against a wall. The chamber is dark, and it’s quiet aside from the subtle gasps and sighs that escape from their mouths. Eren has his eyes closed and he’s holding onto whatever part of Levi he can get. His hands roam behind his back and then down to his waist again and he really hasn’t a clue what he’s really supposed to be doing with them. All Eren knows is that he likes it when Levi nibbles on his bottom lip, not hard but not very gently either, wordlessly asking for him to open up his mouth a little wider. Eren does so, appreciatively, and he can feel his face heat up even more when he hears Levi make this _sound_ and it feels lovely against his mouth.  It’s a sound which Eren isn’t entirely sure how to describe, but he knows that he loves it when he hears it and he contemplates as to how to make Levi do it again.

It’s when Levi begins to suck gently on Eren’s bottom lip and then on his tongue that Eren realizes that he really, _really_ likes the feeling of their mouths touching. Eren lets out a soft moan, trying to think of the perfect word that describes what exactly this _feels_ like but his mind is shutting down and all he can think is that it feels _nice._ It feels nice when Levi takes his left hand to find Eren’s right, and their fingers intertwine, fitting perfectly within each other. It feels nice, the way Levi, Levi who is normally so harsh and cold, is gentle and warm when he is alone with Eren.

Now it’s Eren who moves forward to bite Levi’s lower lip, and there’s that _sound_ again. Levi is breathless and it takes only one look for Eren to feel a surge of pleasurable heat shoot down to the lower half of his body.

He cares about Levi so much that his heart hurts. He likes being so close to him. He wants to be even closer, he thinks, and before his mind can comprehend what it is he wants to do, his body already decides for him. His left arm drifts down to Levi’s thigh, and pauses before moving further. Levi wants this, right? Eren’s hesitant, because he knows everything he’s been feeling feels absolutely wonderful and he knows that _he_ wants this, but he isn’t sure whether to continue without some sort of approval.

Eren breaks the kiss.                                                                                                                                                

“U-um, C-corporal, is it alright if I…” he stutters. There’s no way he can get the words out properly.

 “Eren,” Levi breathes, his face slightly flushed. “If I had wanted you to stop, I would have told you.”

Eren can feel his fingers, resting on Levi’s thigh, twitch slightly. Of course.

His face is becoming warm again, but from embarrassment. He can feel it. He’s unsure of how to move next. Levi has always had high expectations, and Eren wonders if he’ll be able to meet them. He’d never touched another person like this before, and he wanted to make the one before him happy.

He must have stalled for longer than he had realized, because he hears Levi sigh, and soon after a gentle hand takes his, guiding it where it’s supposed to go.

There’s a subtle gasp, and Eren can’t help but gasp himself from the anticipation. Hearing Levi sound like _that_ gives him confidence, and before he knows it, his hand no longer needs the guidance and it’s moving on its own. They’re both still clothed, but that doesn’t seem to matter at the moment. What does matter is the look on Levi’s face. His mouth is parted ever so slightly, his eyes are closed, and his breathing is becoming more and more unsteady. Eren watches with dark eyes. It’s then he realizes that he wants to be the _only_ one who should ever see such a remarkable side of the Corporal. _His_ Corporal. That thought alone is enough to make Eren quickly move forward, roughly closing the small gap between their hips and pressing Levi even further into the wall.

Levi is an extremely skilled fighter, an amazing leader, and _clearly_ he is very confident with his hands. The same hands that have killed, that have held and comforted his dying fellow soldiers, now tightly wrap around Eren’s lower back, pulling him closer, seeking more warmth and pressure.

Levi moans from the contact, and Eren is desperate to hear that sound again. He suddenly pulls away, and the confusion on Levi’s face vanishes once Eren drops to his knees.

Levi’s eyes widen as he watches Eren undo the gear around his legs, and then the front of his trousers.

“Eren, you don’t have to do this…” he says, voice soft. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to—oh.”

There’s a whimper, and then a moan. Eren, now occupied, closes his eyes and really focuses. Every subtle gasp and low moan pushes him to do more. He tries his hardest because he _wants_ to please Levi, and he wants him to finally _relax_ for once. It’s the times like these that Eren fights for. These secret, intimate meets with someone he cares so deeply for are what drive him to want to live for tomorrow. He wants to see his friends smile and he likes hearing the stress fade from Levi’s voice when he’s alone with Eren. Every time they’ve had an especially hard day, Eren is there, right by Levi’s side.

It’s their first time doing something like _this_ after all, and Eren wants it to have _meaning._

He feels a hand reach for the top of his head and grab his hair. The hand is gentle at first but it slowly starts to tug roughly on the short, dark strands, uncontrollably opening and closing. It hurts a little but it also, in a way, feels reassuring.

Eren relishes the moment. Either one of them could die any day. Either one of them could very well meet their ends tomorrow. He will take any opportunity he can get to be alone with Levi, to be close to him. He can’t let his life become meaningless. He wants to prove that in this hell of a world, there _are_ things worth living for. There really are things that are worth staying alive and sticking it out for.

It’s when Levi’s legs shake ever so slightly and his grip on Eren’s hair tightens does Eren know he’s very close.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi breathes. His voice is so incredibly rough and low Eren is nearly pushed over the edge himself from hearing it. He knows that they’re both going to be way too exhausted afterwards to want to clean up any sort of mess, so Eren does his best to save them the trouble.

He breathes, after, and looks up to grin. Levi frowns back.

“Stop looking so satisfied,” he says, but his voice is gentle and fond, and he’s blushing. “And clean your face.”

That only makes Eren smile more. He fixes Levi’s clothes and stands up. Then he thinks, he wants to kiss him again. He _really_ wants that wonderful pressure of another mouth back on his own, so he leans in.

Levi kisses back with passion, and it does indeed feel very good. He knows Levi can feel him smiling, and when they break away, Eren moans at the sudden pressure at his crotch.

“I’m going to take care of this,” Levi announces, looking down. He’s placed his hands between Eren’s legs. Eren already feels his face heating up again. He can’t help the whine that escapes his lips when Levi takes one hand to lift up his shirt and slips the other one down his pants.

Eren gasps. This feels really, _really_ nice. He squirms slightly when he feels his pants become undone, and then it’s very hard to breathe.

“Good?” Levi asks, though he already knows the answer. Eren whimpers in response.He always likes it when his hand brushes against the Corporal’s during the day when they’re walking side by side, and he likes it when he gets to hold his hand in secret, whether it’s under tables or when they’re alone. Eren also knows he _really_ likes it when Levi’s hands are where they are right now. They’re so _warm_ and rough and wonderful. Levi steps to the side and switches their positions, and now it’s Eren whose back is against the wall.

He feels his body arch to Levi’s touch.

 “C-corporal…” Eren whispers, his voice filled with want. He wishes this moment would last forever.

“Don’t call me that.” Levi says, and his hand stops. Eren, disappointment swelling inside him, unconsciously thrusts his hips upwards at the lack of movement. He opens his eyes to stare in confusion.

“Wait, what?” Eren asks.

“You called me Corporal,” Levi hisses, and he frowns. “Don’t. Not in a situation like this.”

“Oh,” Eren says. It takes a few moments for the request to register in his mind. “W-what am I supposed to call you?”

The discomfort on Levi’s face becomes more evident, and he starts to scowl. He can’t mean he wants Eren to call him by his first name?

Eren swallows, and nervously he says, “L-Levi?”

“Yes, Eren?”

Well he wasn’t expecting that. Were they really going to play this game? He was becoming impatient.

“Can you… you know…” he’s says, blushing furiously and looking down.

“Don’t mumble, Eren,” Levi whispers, but his voice is clear. “And look at me when you speak.”

Eren takes a deep breathe, and looks him in the eye.

“Levi, can you _please_ continue?” Eren says. There. He said it. He’s slightly annoyed and he debates whether to grab Levi’s hand and just move it himself.

His thoughts are cut short, because Levi’s hand _is_ moving again and that pleasant feeling is back. Eren mewls in surprise.

“Corpor—Levi,” he sighs. His shoulders feel slack and he can feel himself slowly start to slide down the wall. It probably works in Levi’s favour, though, because now they’re faces are closer in height. Levi is quick to notice and takes the opportunity to softly bite Eren’s throat, then moves his mouth to suck on Eren’s neck.

Eren almost feels overwhelmed from being touched in so many places at once. He shivers, and before he can stop himself, he quietly moans Levi’s name again.

 _I want to be closer. Closer closer closer,_ Eren thinks. He’s arching his hips and his hands find their way around Levi’s back, pulling him forward. Before he knows it, he’s repeating his name, over and over, gasping and breathless. It’s downright embarrassing, but he’s too blind with desire right now to care.

He doesn’t realize his eyes were closed until he opens them. Levi meets his gaze, and Eren sees that he’s blushing too.

He never wants to forget that look. Even when he closes his eyes, he sees it in his mind, and he’s all too aware that Levi is still watching him when his whole body tenses and he feels release.

Levi is here with him, and he’s holding him in place.

He’s catching his breath, and before he can open his eyes again Levi is already kissing him. It’s much slower and chaster than before.  Eren feels downright happy for once, and he forgets the world around him. Levi is making him happy _right now_ , and that’s all that matters.

When they break apart he sighs, feeling satisfied, save for the fact that his neck is sore from being pushed up against a wall. He feels Levi fixing his pants back up and finally, he opens his eyes.

He grins, and he’s positive he’s not imagining it when the corners of Levi’s mouth rise slightly in response. A gentle hand takes his and guides him away from the wall.

“I’ll put you to bed,” Levi says.

“You don’t have to do that,” Eren says, but he’s tired and Levi’s warm hand is much too tempting to break away from. They’re already making their way down the steps into the basement of the former Scouting Legion headquarters.

When they enter the cell, Levi closes the door behind them. Eren turns in confusion.

“Shouldn’t you head back?” he asks.

“I don’t feel like it,” Levi says.

“You know nobody’s allowed to be down here with me. You’ll get caught.”

Levi turns around to face him. “Not if I get up early. Get in bed.”

He supposes he can’t complain. He’d prefer Levi’s company any time over being alone.

He’s only worried they’ll be found out.

Eren sits on the edge of his bed, and takes off his boots. Then he finds his pajamas, discarded on his bed from this morning. Luckily his harness is already off from earlier that day. Levi on the other hand is fully dressed, and starts to change. Eren watches him for a moment, and admires how graceful Levi is, even if he is just taking off his gear.

When Levi is finished changing, he wears only his shirt and pants. He folds his jacket and gear neatly and places them at the other end of the bed, and then goes to join the younger soldier. Eren has already buried himself under the covers when he feels a warm body lie down beside him.

“Next time we decide to do something like this, let’s find a more comfortable place,” Levi whispers, settling down. Eren can hear the exhaustion in his voice. “The wall was uncomfortable.”

 _Next time._ The words echo in Eren’s mind. He can’t help but feel excited.

He feels two arms wrap around the front of his chest, pulling him close. He immediately appreciates the gentle warmth at his back.

Eren once again tries to think of that perfect word to describe what this feels like, but his mind is slowly coming to a halt as sleep creeps over him, and he can only think that this feels _nice._ It feels nice when Levi starts to tangle their legs together and Eren thinks they fit perfectly. It feels nice, the way Levi makes him feel completely at ease when they’re alone.

Eren feels his consciousness slowly start to slip away, and he sighs contentedly. Nothing else is important except for right now.

The last thing Eren remembers hearing is the calming sound of Levi’s quiet breathing. He smiles, shifting closer, before he finally drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I promise I'll write more that isn't just sex, haha. I don't think this needs to be rated E, so it's just M.
> 
> Also, I want to say that Eren is eighteen here. When I read the manga for the first time, I honestly thought Eren, Mikasa and Armin were all at least eighteen, and I thought Levi was a lot younger than the age we later found out him to be. I prefer to see Eren as eighteen (and it makes more sense with his relationship with Levi), so this can be an AU where he is, haha.


End file.
